voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
03142088 EOD Zulu
'388 KF RK TJ Bu' KF: Thanks guys for being here with me. TJ: I didn't really have anything better to do, your boyfriend is still an ass. Bu: What an introduction, am I right? Not like we can have anything else to do but more card games. KF: I'm lightening the mood, ok? Bu: Yeah yeah, whatever. But why? KF: Well, I have to attend to some medical things I'd rather not elaborate on and I trust you two will carry the mission while I go incognito back home. TJ: You're not pregnant or anything, right? : KF sighs KF: Don't go full retard. Look, some one you both can trust will be my temporary replacement. I have my reasons for as to why I asked this person. Bu: Can you tell us who? KF: Well I have to or you'll shoot her, it's Ren. TJ: I'm down with that, she's hot. KF: Right. Bu: We do get along, there'll be no problem. KF: Good, because I'm leaving right now. TJ: What? KF: Yep, thanks for understanding! : KF leaves TJ: Son of a bitch. Bu: Knowing the ninja, she's probably aready here. TJ: Can't she hack too? Bu: Yeah, pretty good at it too. TJ: You get close to her at all? Bu: Well we had to pose as a couple once to get closer to the floor plans of a mansion, it's a long story, but I had to think fast and kissed her. TJ: Lucky. Bu: What the fuck, man. You don't want to get "friends with benefits" with her. Nate did once and she killed him. TJ: Yeah but isn't she a Buddhist or something? "I only kill the absolute deserving" and whatnot? Bu: Yeah, and Nate's involvement was two or so years ago. TJ: I still think she's pretty hot. RK: I appreciate the compliment, but love is like a meandering road down into Pripyat. Bu: Hey, she didn't say no. TJ: A man can dream, can't he? RK: You two can be the music makers, and I can be the dreamer of dreams. TJ: Whatever the fuck for. RK: So, Mason, brief me on this. At least, try to tell me something I don't know already. Bu: That's a tall order. Well, we're holding out here watching along the way if this whatever-this-place-is gets hit by these terror groups reported nearby. Supposedly, the British SAS will provide assistance if requested. We have a code word for this place because it's a name for a specific general area. TJ: Mirage. Bu: Yeah, that. If you need to call in the SAS, you give the signal. RK: "Call to Service, OpFor visual: Mirage". Bu: What? TJ: How? RK: It's called signal tapping, you can hijack signals too. Like for drones; drones have close to zero security measures. TJ: Good to know... RK: You've told me nothing new so far, so I should be more then prepared. TJ: Why do you hack things like that. RK: Because always I prioritize my options. TJ: Well what if I just shoot you right here, huh? Pull that sword and see what happens. RK: No. TJ: Why not, bud. RK: I don't want to. TJ: You can't defend yourself, then. RK: I don't care. TJ: You make no sense. RK: Too bad. Bu: Even if you could shoot her, she'd freeze time, freeze the bullet, or absorb it into her hand. TJ: Excuse me? RK: The mix of artificial enhancing human plasmids and being enlightened by The Gods. TJ: You can believe what you want to but there ain't Gods up there. RK: You can believe whatever you like, but only The Enlightened can know the truth. TJ: Whatever girl, I ain't changing my mind about you. : TJ lights a cigarette RK: Think all you wan't. There'll be plenty of time to think when I meditate. To wish on forgiveness for what I will do must be done. TJ: Oh yeah? RK: Murder once again. : end Category:Bypassed Files